


Between Parenthesis

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, i dont know where this come from, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is what Niall and Harry feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Parenthesis

**Author's Note:**

> i was just in the mood for Narry fluff and couldnt find agood fic and somehow this came out.

Harry really loves Niall.

He loves everything about him; he’s paleness ( which he loves because Niall looks adorable all red faced ) Niall’s morning hair ( its really soft and Harry likes to past his hand through it every morning ) Niall’s amazing power to make him feel alive ( and to make him feel on fire when in bed ) he loves the fact that Niall laughs at all Harry’s stupid knock knock jokes to make him feel good ( Harry really appreciates it, even though hours later Niall tells him is was not funny but still ) he loves the fact Niall’s Irish accent is more stronger when he is angry ( Harry swears, he does not get Niall mad on purpose just to hear Niall’s Irish accent okay, he swears. ) He loves Niall’s ability to make his heart race so fast and make him feel better when he is having a bad day just by saying ‘I love you,’ and he really loves that Niall is always there for him.

Harry just really loves Niall like he has never loved anyone before. 

And he knows Niall loves him as much as Harry loves him ( but Harry begs to differ )  
So its all good. 

Niall really loves Harry

He loves everything about him; Harry’s voice ( its so soothing, especially when hate gets to Niall and he cries and Harry is there to make him feel better, to sing to Niall until he falls asleep on Harry’s arms ) Harry’s hands ( they are always so warms and they are so big which Niall loves when Harry wrap his arms around him, he feels safe ) Harry’s amazing cooking skills ( Niall is sure this is his stomach talking but oh well ) Harry’s curls ( he loves the way they tickle his skin when he is hugging Harry or Harry burries his face on Niall’s neck ) he also loves the way Harry is always there for him ( like when Niall’s best friend, Liam, left to another UNI because his family needed him, and Harry was there to hold him all night ) or Harry ability to listen to Niall, no matter what rubbish is coming out of his mouth ( mostly when Niall talks about Derby and sports ) ( Harry always get lost there, he never liked sports, but for Niall? He makes an effort ) 

Niall knows Harry loves him ( Harry reminds him every day ) ( But Niall thinks he loves Harry more )

Niall just really loves Harry like he has never loved anyone before. 

They just really love each other. So much and so hard, and they have each other, so they can face the world together and know that no matter what, they will always be together, because love is about staying with your loved one through all, because love is persistent, because love what Harry feels for Niall, because love is what Niall feels for Harry –

Because love is stronger than ever when they are with each other.


End file.
